


Boil In The Fire

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Aemon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone with his wife and daughter before he lives to fight Myrish pirates.





	Boil In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/gifts).



** Boil In The Fire **

****

 

“You will be safe won’t you?” Jocelyn asked.

“Of course, you know me, I am the beacon of safety.” Aemon replied with a smile.

“And once you are back then what will you do?” Rhaenys asked.

Aemon looked at his daughter, heavy with child, and smiled. “I will name your son of course.”

Rhaenys laughed, and Jocelyn swatted his arm. “Seriously, Papa, what will you do when you return?”

“Well, when I return I shall ensure that you are included on the small council, it is only fitting for the Prince of Dragonstone’s heir.” Aemon said. He suspected that Mother would completely approve, but that Father might have some objections, well bugger that. Father was old now.

“And will you help me understand the laws around the Divine Principle?” Rhaenys asked.

Aemon laughed, those principle laws were a pain in his arse and always had been, but he would do it for his daughter. “Of course, sweetling.” He kissed her forehead and then watched as she turned and walked out of the room, to where her husband was waiting for her.

Aemon saw his wife looking at him. “What?” He asked.

“I am worried.” Jocelyn said.

Aemon took her hands then. “Why? You have nothing to be worried about. I am going and I will be back before you know it. They are pirates, we have already gone to work sowing discord and disunity amongst them.”

“I know, still I worry.” Jocelyn replied.

Aemon kissed his wife’s cheek. “Do not. I will return to you.” He kissed her again. “I have never lied to you, and I do not intend to start now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this something more, do let me know if interested.


End file.
